megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gauntlet101010
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:55, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Hit my talk page if you have another vandal problem and I'll come help. Good luck! --Buckimion (talk) 20:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for all the assistance! Gauntlet101010 (talk) 20:47, August 16, 2013 (UTC)Gauntlet101010 Looks like you hit a nerve It looks like your bans caused some of them to come see what the fuss was. :D http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList (Those autoblocks happen when someone comes online that has been blocked. That that show up several minutes/hours/days later than the original block mean they tested it by trying to edit something.) --Buckimion (talk) 01:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hah! I'm sure they can circumvent it if they're really determined, but it'll be much easier dealing with the trouble now. Gauntlet101010 (talk) 02:31, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Gauntlet101010 Some content on this? I think this wiki needs a bit spurcing up. It's me, Dokuganryu. I edit MK wiki more and had to take my name off you know who's BN 6 team. - Go! Go! Buriki Daioh! (talk) 22:39, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, feel free to add things, maybe spruce the place up a bit. Gauntlet101010 (talk) 22:48, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I can do. I may wanna darken the place up a bit, since brightness does kind of hurt my eyes a bit. I fixed some grammar errors on some pages. - Go! Go! Buriki Daioh! (talk) 18:45, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::If you wanna help out more on adding content, I think expanding the entries for teams that are still online would be the way to go (AXE, the Cossacks, the Warriors, and the Mercs). I don't think the Falzar Five will really be doing anything soon, so fixing grammar there isn't a worthwhile effort. Gauntlet101010 (talk) :::Cleaned up Fabolous Falzer's grammar and a few other pages ::::: ::Cleaned up the grammar in Fab Falzer's page and fixing some others. If Fab Falzler has no activity within a year, should we preserve the page or delete it? I also deleted Chibiyima's "HIIIIIIIII!" on your page. It seemed irrelevant and had nothingto do with anything. Akira 18:48, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::There's a lot of dead teams among the articles here. But it's all part of the old team history. Just leave it. Add info on some of the other MM teams, if you wanna add stuff.Gauntlet101010 (talk) ::On it. Figured also using WayBack's site can help archivethe dead link sites. When I get stable net, I'll fix some pages up. Maybe add a banner and some colour. If you have any colour ideas, lemme know. Akira 18:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC)